


You make this difficult.

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Shy Huening Kai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, side yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay to be fair Beomgyu and Taehyun were happy, they just felt something was missing.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 50





	You make this difficult.

"Taehyun baby you know I'm so happy I met you?" Beomgyu randomly blurts out at breakfast. "I love you so much."

"Be quiet," Beomgyu hushes but you can see the faint blush across his face. "I love you too," he whispers back.

"Yah can you guys not, you're so cheesy, not all of us have the guts to confess so don't shove it in our face," Soobin pouts looking down at his toast, okay maybe it's not their fault but still.

"You're so cute Soobin-ah, its ok" Yeonjun kisses his cheek then goes back to eating his cereal, Soobin feels like he could die happily now. "But seriously how are you guys so still so happy, you're basically the perfect couple at this point." 

"Ah, we're not perfect," Beomgyu blushes. "We were actually thinking of adding another person to our relationship."

"Wah really? That's so cool." Yeonjun says looking over at Huening Kai who had a distinct blush on his cheeks.

"D-do you know who?" The youngest stutters making a fool of himself.

"We're not really sure yet, but we're open to suggestions." Taehyun jokes, seeming to have noticed Kai's stutter.

"Oh I have one!" Soobin pipes up.

"Soobin no." It was actually Yeonjun who stopped him, who gave him a pointed look of 'Don't do that to Kai.'

"Ah nevermind." He slumps.

Taehyun laid down on his bed ready to make room for Beomgyu when he noticed the older walking over to his own bed. 

"Gyu where do you think you're going? Come here I want cuddles." He whined with a pout. 

"Who even are you hyunnie, before we started dating you wouldn't even let Jimin hug you." The elder laughed making his way over to his boyfriend's bed.

"Guess you just bring out the best in me hyung," he smiled. "So we should probably talk about..." he trailed off not knowing how to bring it up. 

"My crush on Huening Kai?" Taehyun's eyes widened. 

"Your crush I thought we were talking about my crush?" 

"No you got to talk about him last time, so it's my turn," Beomgyu pouted. 

"Fine, go ahead." Taehyun sighed. 

"Ah did you see the way he looked at you in that sweater?" Taehyun blushed. 

"Aish what are you talking about this is just a normal sweater, I'm sure it would look better on someone else." He sat up rubbing his neck. Beomgyu begged to differ, the sweater was baby pink and over sized, it swallowed Taehyun's frame and made me look so small and precious.

"Baby boy," Beomgyu sat up so they were looking at each other. "You're so beautiful darling, how many times do I have to tell you." He brings him into a kiss holding his face gently. 

"Ah hyung, stop it." Taehyun blushes covering his face. Beomgyu moves his hands and goes back to gently kissing him.

"Okay but I need to take a shower now, I'll be out in a bit." Taehyun pulls away and beomgyu pouts, but never the less he lets his boyfriend go.

After Taehyun gets out of the shower Soobin comes to their room and tell them all about his dilemma with Yeonjun. He tells them about Huening Kai's advice of "Just ask him out." And they can't help but agree. The conversation ends when Soobin starts thinking about what would happen if the oldest didn't like him back. Just as they were getting worried about the crying Yeonjun comes in. 

"Hey Beomgyu and Taehyun, Huening Kai was looking for yo- oh baby what's wrong? Don't cry." He instantly rushes over to the boys side and then it was obvious to the couple that Yeonjun did have feelings for the boy. Yeonjun agreed to take Soobin and Taehyun decides that they need to go talk to Huening Kai. 

_Sent 1:50pm_

_Hey Ningning, you wanted to talk to us? Let's meet in your room yeah? Since you have the big bed :)_

He waited for not even a second before he got the reply. 

_Received 1:50pm_

_Hyunnie! Yeah meet me in my room, the beds big but I'm not sure it will fit all three of us..._

_Sent 1:51pm_

_It's ok baby, we'll make room._

Maybe calling him baby was a bit too much bbuthe was to distracted by the excitement of finally confessing to kai to care.

Taehyun and Beomgyu enter Kai's room to find him standing next to his bed making it. 

"Ningning, why are you making your bed?" Huening jumped at the voice behind him but quickly smiled when he saw Beomgyu with Taehyun hanging off of him in his door fame. 

"Ah hey guys," he smiled quickly melting Beomgyu's heart. "I was just lazing around in here it wasn't neat, so I wanted to loo- I wanted _it_ look nice for you guys." At his slip up Taehyun noticed that Huening Kai had suspiciously neat hair. 

"Ah baby, he cleaned up for us, how cute, your hair looks nice as well." Beomgyu cooed he walks over to bring the youngest into a hug.

"Ah anyways come sit, we need to talk." Huening Kai pats the bed awkwardly, the other two don't mention it and just sit down. 

"We think we should talk first, ning ning." Taehyun intercepts. "We have something very important to talk about." Kai looks relieved as he sits down with them. 

"So, um recently, we'll not recently, aish, Hyunnie you do the talking." Beomgyu hides his face behind his hands blushing furiously. 

"So I'm going to start from the beginning, obviously me and Beomgyu met through Jimin, and I like to think that I wouldn't have asked him out if I had know you well." Beomgyu hits Taehyun with the pillow because he knows what his boyfriend was going to say next. "From the first time Beomgyu introduced me to you guys I could tell he had feelings for you," Heuning Kai chokes on nothing and starts blushing furiously. " And I would've been mad if I didn't get it, Hyuka you're so lovely and sweet and I honestly fell for you so quickly," Taehyun now has a prominent blush on his cheeks but he continues. "So we obviously both liked you, sometimes we honestly sepnd the whole night talked about you, because we're just that grossly in love with you." Kai has tears running down his face. "We're not sure how it would work but we really want to find away to bring you into our relationship." Taehyun smiles. 

"That is if you want to, of course." Beomgyu adds. 

"Of course I want to, I was going to confess as well." The youngest smiles. 

"Oh, wait really? Can I kiss you?" Beomgyu sits up with a big smile on his face, when the youngest nods Beomgyu crawls over to him, sits in his lap and then pulls him in for a kiss. For Huening Kai to say this has been the happiest he's been all year wouldn't be a lie. Beomgyu has his hands around his neck and Kai's hands were on his hyungs waist. 

"Hyung it's my turn now," Tae pouted, he wanted to kiss a kiss as well. As soon as Boemgyu got off him Taehyun pushed him back to pepper his face with kisses, only after he had deemed that he kissed enough did he attach his lips to the youngers, kai immediately melts into the kiss, keeping it soft because he was so over whelmed. When Taehyun pulled back Kai was smiling with a light blush on his cheeks. 

"I'm so glad I didn't have to confess, I wouldn't have been able to make it as perfect as you did." He laughs. 

"Kai were literally so gone for you, you could be yelled it at us and it would still be romantic." Taehyun watches the blush settle back on his face. "Aw, our baby gets flustered so easily. 

As they're laughing Boemgyu realised how lucky he his that things had gone this way and how lucky he was for having to amazing boys in his life. He quickly kisses both of them. 

"What was that for?" Kai asks. 

"Oh gyu, has these moments when he realises how happy he is, don't worry about him." Taehyun laughs kissing the eldest on the cheek.

Wow he really loves those two so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for future parts? Maybe how Taehyun and Beomgyu first got together?


End file.
